1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) module and a light bar having the LED module, the light bar being used as a direct-type backlight source for a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have many beneficial characteristics, including low electrical power consumption, low heat generation, long lifetime, small volume, good impact resistance, fast response and excellent stability. These characteristics have enabled LEDs to be widely used as a light source in electrical appliances and electronic devices.
A conventional LED light bar includes a printed circuit board, an LED adhered to the printed circuit board by glue and a lens adhered to the printed circuit board by glue to cover the LED. The lens adjusts light emitted from the LED to make the light evenly travel through the lens to illuminate an object, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD). However, it is time-consuming and costly requirement to respectively adhering the LED and the lens on the printed circuit board. Further, applying glue twice on the printed circuit board in order to secure the LED and lens in position on the printed circuit board bears a risk that the glue is more likely to overflow to contaminate the components on the printed circuit board. Finally, a high positioning accuracy is required to align the optical axes of the LED and the lens, which is costly and sometimes difficult to be always obtained.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved LED module and a light bar having the LED module which overcome the above described shortcomings.